


the earth's final peace

by twiglet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Outer Space, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiglet/pseuds/twiglet
Summary: I am connected to you by only a thread, my love, my lifeline.However, it seems like my time here has expired.Its time to disconnect.This is the end.Goodbye my star.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	the earth's final peace

"Bokuto-san" he breaths out heavily. He needed to be quick with this message if he wanted to get it through.

The gas giant in front of him looms over his tiny body as if mocking him for his failure. At that moment as the radiation stripped his body of his flesh, he couldn't help but admire it for its sheer power.

The colour of the fluorescent star reminded him of those eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Please don't miss me" Akaashi shudders as the frost creeps up to his throat. He floats through space, hoping that through the static that his final words would be heard and not lost like so many others. As long as he was quick enough, he would be able to speak his peace without worrying about his body shattering into a million pieces.

"Perhaps another day or in another life we'll meet again, but otherwise, this will be my last interaction with you" flashing lights and ringing noises bombard his senses but is overwhelmed by the crushing sense of defeat as his helmet shatters.

It was truly amazing what a suns strength could do.

He clutches his shirt, pulling on his melting skin and bones as he does so, attempting to quell his hyperventilation with no success. 

"Bokuto-san" he cries, gripping his shirt as sobs racked his body. 

"I think there's a possibility that I might have just stopped breathing"

_~~~~~_

As Akaashi floated through space, he pondered his thoughts. The universe was much darker than his memory served him. Perhaps the stars have died, or someone hit a kill switch on all the light in the world. It was really dark. 

More than anything right now, he wanted to be back home.

His mother once told him when he was younger that his 'home' was a place filled with bad people. If Akaashi was able to think for himself back then, he would have argued that their ship was a bad place filled with bad people, but that would have probably killed him.

Not that it would have stopped him.

Akaashi had always dreamed what it would be like to be at this place, the planet that died, yet could only envision what it would be like through his father's tales.

One day, his father brought home something called a plant. The roots were stuck in a mucky substance and Keiji couldn't help but be disgusted by it. When he asked his father to remove the plant since it looked pretty on its own, he had laughed in response to his son's reaction.

 _'Keiji, sometimes it takes what looks ugly to help something beautiful to grow'_ the memory of his father letting him repot the plant was something that he had never forgotten. _'This is something called earth. It's also the name of my home. Earth to me is a symbol of peace'_

 _'The planet I come from is a place of death'_ he had taken Keiji's hands into his own as the flower blossomed in the light. _'Never forget that this is a sign of growth. Always believe that we will someday find peace, just as this plant has here'_

His mother had screamed at them both, destroying the plant in the process when Keiji tried to show her the small symbol of peace. Although the plant would soon be forgotten the sensation of watching the flower bloom was something that would stay with him a hundred lifetimes. 

Although his father had hoped for peace, his mother longed for balance. And long as there was life, there was death.

His father always warned him when he was still alive to never trust those in command.

And even if he was being sent along the line of death, stay silent.

 _"The walls have eyes. It's almost too bad they aren't listening"_ was the last words Keiji remembered before the disappearance.

Akaashi knew the rules. So did his father. 

Those who do not stay in line must be punished.

Although the physical memories of his father such as photographs and evidence that he had lived had been stripped from the ship after his death as per protocol, the memory of his stories lived through Akaashi as he grew. 

Sadly enough his sister had been influenced by his mother's ideals as she grew, so he had no one to share them with.

One of his personal favourites was the time where his father taught him about clouds.

 _'Clouds sound fun!_ ' little Keiji had laughed as he licked his hands clean of the cotton candy that had been smuggled onto the ship. His father had laughed as well, rubbing his head fondly.

 _'Clouds were nice, but you know what was even nicer?'_ he grinned as he took a bite of the sugary treat. _'What?'_ Akaashi asked out of curiosity, always eager to learn about the planet 'Earth' and how it was before they destroyed it. _'_

 _'_ _The stars'_

Akaashi did not like that answer. _'Bleh! Stars are so boring though! We see them every day! I want clouds!'_ he had thumped his hands against the desk angrily, tears pricking his eyes. ' _Shh, shh, calm down now'_ his father soothes him. _'We'll get to see the clouds one day'_

 _'We used to wish we could join the stars you know'_ his father soothed as he reminisced back on the days where they were young and foolish. _'When we realised the price that came with racing to meet them it was rather a disappointing revelation'_

 _'I don't see why you'd want to meet them'_ Keiji sniffled _. 'Stars are stupid anyways'_ he muttered, big fat tears streaming down his face.

 _'Stars can come in many forms you know Keiji_ ' his father points out, wiping the tears away.

_'Like what?'_ little Akaashi sniffed. _'You'll know when you see one'_ his father chuckled, rubbing his head fondly.

After that short conversation, they had stayed like that in their secret part of the spaceship, eating their illegal candy in silence.

_'Otosan?'_

_'Yes little one?'_ his father sighed.

_'Do you think clouds taste like cotton candy?'_ Akaashi sniffs, making grabby hands at the final piece that was left. 

_'I don't know Keiji'_ he chuckled, handing over the final piece of the spun sugar. _'Make sure to find out for me one day, okay?'_

He never did find out.

His mother had crushed those dreams a little while after that special moment, saying that clouds were just water condensing and evaporating constantly. Her buzz killing words never quelled his curiosity all the same and definitely not his penchant for sweet food.

He'll prove his mother wrong someday.

He made a promise after all.

"It's getting colder now" Akaashi murmurs, hugging his body loosely with the little strength he had left. Perhaps if he put on his helmet he could warm up.

"It's so so cold now" he shivers, a ghost of a smile drifting onto his face. "If I could just find my helmet-" he lets his hand drift out aimlessly as if expecting it to just float back into his arms. A sensation of numbness and pain is the only thing he receives in return. 

"As long as I find the helmet" he intakes a deep shuddering breath.

"I'll be in your arms once more" he murmurs, allowing himself to slip into oblivion.

"I know you'll find it though" he laughs one final time as he lets his body melt away. A stars strength is truly admirable. As Akaashi felt himself become one with the stars once more, his consciousness drifted to his final thoughts and memories. His regrets and wishes, but also, his love. His star.

' _Perhaps if he melted to stardust_ ' he thinks dreamily. ' _He could see those eyes once more in a thousand galaxies_ ' 

_"I am connected to you by merely a thread, my love, my lifeline"_ were the words uttered at their secret marriage ceremony, whispering their vows inside their small cabin of secrets. _"We are forever connected, but what if we get cut off?"_ was Akaashi's fearful response to that. 

At that moment, he believed that if he broke his lover's heart now, he would find someone else to love when his time to leave finally came.

He knew it was selfish, but he wishes he could take back those words.

Perhaps if he dreamed hard enough he could wake up by his lovers side, joining him amongst the stars.

 _"We'll always find each other"_ Bokuto whispered. _"Through life and death, we'll always find each other"_

Perhaps if he woke up, they could see the clouds with each other one final time. 

"I'm sorry" he whispers as his body enters its final stages of life.

" _We said forever, but it seems like my time here has expired_ "

If Keiji squinted hard enough, his hallucinations of the stars and shattered glass around him gave off the illusion that a thousand golden eyes were staring back at him.

 _'All the suns and planets in the universe seem so dim compared to your shining light_ ' were the final words he said to his lover before his time came.

He wishes he said something different.

He wishes he said the words "I love you" one too many times to count.

Akaashi Keiji could wish all he wanted, but it was too late now.

They had run out of time. 

" _Koutarou_ " he chokes.

"It's time to disconnect"

This was the end. 

"I know you'll find my helmet Koutarou" he laughs throatily one final time, letting his body finally be consumed by radiation, basking in the feeling of his body joining the universe once more.

"You were always good at finding things" he murmurs. "After all, you found me"

_"Goodbye my star"_

And with those final words and a sad smile gracing his face, Akaashi Keiji faded to stardust, destined to forever flow throughout infinity. 

He had finally found his peace. 

He had found his Earth.

And so with this final revelation, the love, memory, and consciousness of Akaashi Keiji disappeared from the universe and floated through time, forever with his lover's name on the tip of his tongue. 

The balance has been restored. 


End file.
